


The Food of Love

by sublime42



Series: More to Love (Chubby Jaskier) Series [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby!Jaskier, fat!Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublime42/pseuds/sublime42
Summary: Jaskier realizes that Geralt likes larger men and attempts to catch his eye.(Please read the tags)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: More to Love (Chubby Jaskier) Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654534
Comments: 7
Kudos: 332





	The Food of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was self indulgence on my part.

For many years, Jaskier assumes that his love for Geralt will be unrequited.

Geralt is solitary (except for letting him hang around), and he seems to prefer women. And Jaskier gets that. He knows everyone has their preferences and that they can't be changed.

It isn't until five years after they've first met that Geralt surprises him.

Rarely - very rarely - Geralt will find a woman to satiate his needs for the evening. If Jaskier hasn't found someone else himself, Geralt bans him from their room or campsite and in the morning he seems slightly calmer.

This night, though, Geralt starts talking to another man. And not just an average man, no. This man is huge. Easily Geralt's weight but not in muscle. He's got dark hair and light eyes and Jaskier notices how Geralt looks him over, taking in all of him, before quietly suggesting that they leave.

Jaskier says nothing, but he's so stunned that he can't remember the lyrics to his songs. He stays out of the way and returns to the tavern in the morning, just in time to see the man making his way out of Geralt's room.

00

Of course, this changes things. Jaskier begins to carefully look at the men that Geralt talks to. Is he nicer to some than others? Well, he's never really _nice_ but perhaps more patient? Over time, Jaskier notices that Geralt speaks more calmly to men of larger stature. He doesn't always charge them full price for whatever deal he's made. Sometimes, he even brings them back little tokens from his kills. Things that can be made into jewelry.

So that settles it. Geralt _does_ like men, and he happens to prefer big men. Fat men. So what's a small, scrawny little bard with an unrequited crush to do about that?

Jaskier has a few thoughts.

00

The first time he asks for seconds at dinner, Geralt stares at him for a moment before handing over more food. He says nothing and turns his attention away seconds later. Nonetheless, Jaskier eats it, forcing it down even though it makes his stomach hurt. He suffers through the night because of it, barely able to sleep, but his resolve remains strong.

The second night, Geralt looks at him again, for a bit longer this time, but again says nothing.

After that, Geralt starts handing over more food automatically. Each night Jaskier eats it. It gets easier after a week or so, thankfully. He can sleep again and no longer feels like he might throw up after each meal. 

After a month of this, Jaskier notices small changes in himself. His stomach is slightly less flat, but all in all it isn't much. Barely noticeable really, and Jaskier only notices because he's looking. It's kind of frustrating, really, though it makes sense. They walk everywhere. They hike all the time. Their lives are physical, so he would have to take in a good deal more food to put on substantial weight.

He's almost deterred, until one night he notices Geralt studying him. Staring at him for a few moments, then licking his lips. He's clearly looking Jaskier over and he seems to like what he sees, because he offers the bard yet another portion of food. It's three times the amount he would have eaten months ago, but he accepts it and eats it slowly, ignoring the protests of his stomach as he finishes it. When he's done his stomach is pushing against the buttons of his trousers. That night, he can't help but groan as he tries to soothe himself. He wonders if Geralt hears him. He hopes he does.

00

The next day Geralt is quiet. He studies Jaskier again but says nothing. However in the morning, he offers the bard extra bread. As they walk he hands him a bag of berries and nuts. When Jaskier questions him about it, Geralt simply states that they have extra, and he can have them. So he eats the whole bag.

He's not hungry when they stop for dinner, but he forces himself to eat anyway. This time, he isn't exaggerating when he groans and pants. He ends up resting a hand on his stomach in the end, wishing the pain would stop. The stunned look in Geralt's face makes up for it though. The man is literally biting his lip. He's breathing faster, too. He stares at Jaskier for a long time before offering to help him to his tent.

Jaskier takes him up, allowing Geralt to carry most of his weight and deposit him on the blankets he's laid out. 

Geralt leaves him there but not before looking him over one more time and wishing him a good night.

It's not much, but in over half a decade, it's more affection than Geralt has ever shown him. Clearly, his plan is working.

00

Another month passes and Jaskier notices that his trousers and doublet both feel tighter. They still fit, but he has to pull at the buttons to get them to close, and he the few times he sees himself in a mirror he notices that the buttons are often straining. He'll have to get new clothes soon. It would be worth it, if Geralt would actually act on the impulses he seems to be having.

It's frustrating how Geralt seems to force himself to hold back. Jaskier knows him well enough to tell when he's aroused, and he can tell that Geralt likes how he looks. He's seen the witcher literally stop in his tracks to stare at him when they've bathed together. Yet Geralt has not made any moves beyond that.

With the prospect of having to buy all new expensive outfits, Jaskier decides that he ought to force Geralt's hand. Give him a show so good that he'll either have to act, or Jaskier will at least know where he stands once and for all, and can lose the weight he's put on.

Their next stay at an inn is his chance. Geralt recently completed a large contact, so they can afford anything they want. Jaskier orders two of each of his favorite dishes along with ale and sits down across from Geralt to enjoy his feast.

00

Geralt, for his part, just doesn't know how to say anything. Or if he even _should_ say something. At first he thinks it might be impolite (not that he's ever really polite, but despite his statements to the contrary, Jaskier is his friend and he doesn't want to hurt him over something as dumb as appearances). He wonders if age is creeping up on the bard. But the way Jaskier looks at him when he's eating, well it makes all the blood rush to Geralt's groin.

He can't count how many nights he's spent in his own tent, touching himself to the sounds of Jaskier's moans and groans. He wants to go back to Jaskier's tent and lay with him and rub his stomach and then when he's feeling better, rub his cock. The thought gets him off many times but still, for some reason, he has a hard time voicing his desires. He does care for Jaskier, even if he says otherwise, and he would be sad to lose his companionship, even if he will never admit that aloud.

But tonight he's not sure if he can take it. The clothes Jaskier is wearing have not fit right in weeks. They're far too tight, and Geralt cannot imagine how they'll look once Jaskier is finished eating the six plates of food laid out in front of him. The thought passes him that maybe this is a show for him, and then suddenly, things start to make sense. Geralt takes a deep breath and pinches himself to keep himself grounded as Jaskier starts on his meal(s).

00

Jaskier is used to people staring at him, he relies on their attentions to make a living, but the way the others in the tavern stare as he begins to eat makes him slightly uncomfortable. He does his best to focus on the food and on Geralt, whose eyes are suddenly as wide as saucers. He's _definitely_ into this, Jaskier decides, and that's enough to make him give it his best go.

The first two meals, which consist of a stew, go down pretty easily. His appetite has grown tremendously and he's somewhat surprised to find that he barely feels sated when he's finished. A few months ago, he would've been sick from that amount.

He glanced at Geralt, who is still staring at him, though apparently trying to force himself to stare at his ale instead. It keeps failing and his eyes wander back to the bard. Jaskier almost smiles. This is _so_ going to work.

The third and fourth plates are pies filled with meat, grain and berries to add sweetness. The crust makes it harder to get them down, and he's starting to feel full by the end. His garments are really starting to press into him and despite how much he's enjoying Geralt's reaction, he really does feel uncomfortable. He considers giving up and retreating to their room when Geralt slowly pushes his empty plates out of the way and sets a full one in front of him.

The witcher stares at him expectantly, even hands him a fork. Jaskier swallows and suddenly his discomfort is almost forgotten. He can do this. He _has_ to do this. The reward is worth it.

The last plates contain mutton and vegetables. He takes a bite and focuses on his tasks - chewing, swallowing, taking another bite. While there are a few people watching, probably wondering if he can actually finish all the food he's ordered, Geralt is the most involved, handing him his mug of ale to drink in between bites. The ale helps numb him a little, but not enough and over time his bites get smaller and slower. 

By the time he's on the last plate, his stomach is sticking out tremendously and if he were more cognizant he would probably feel slightly embarrassed, but he's starting to get tired and he wants to lie down. 

Then Geralt speaks up.

"You ought to finish your food," he says, almost as if it's a dare.

Jaskier grunts. He can't say no to a challenge like that, not from Geralt. Not after all he's done to get to this point. 

The plate only has three more bites on it. Big ones, but still only three. He tries to take a deep breath but finds it hurts to do so. His stomach is pushing against his lungs.

He takes a bite and can't help but whine as he swallows. It hurts. He rests a hand on his stomach and rubs himself but it's pretty futile. 

The next one is the same. His mouth hurts now. He can hear his stomach churning, desperately trying to digest the massive amount he's put into it, and so he knows that Geralt can hear it too. 

And then, just as he's about to force down the last bite, there's another sound. It's light and can barely be heard, and even he isn't sure what it is for a second, until he notices that his stomach now has a lot more room. The button has popped off his trousers. He looks to Geralt, who isn't sitting across from him anymore. Had the witcher abandoned him? After all that?

But then he feels a hand on his back. Geralt is next to him, leaning over him.

"Let's get you back to the room," he whispers. 

Jaskier lets Geralt help him up and take most of his weight as they slowly make their way up the stairs. Jaskier has to hold his stomach as they walk, it's bigger than ever and he feels like he might be sick if he doesn't. The whole thing is kind of a blur until they get to the door, and Geralt suddenly lifts him up, carrying him bridal style into the room.

"Thank you," he says, and he can feel that he might fall asleep soon if left to his own devices.

He's deposited on the bed, and hears the door lock, followed by Geralt's footsteps as he approaches. Then the bed dips as Geralt sits next to him. 

"You did this for me," Geralt confirms.

Jaskier finds the strength to nod.

"Can't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"You know I did." 

Geralt rests a hand on his stomach and begins gently rubbing it. He notices that it's totally hard. He can hear it making sounds and can imagine that Jaskier is in a lot of pain. For a few moments he sits there and comforts his friend, taking in the details as he does so. Jaskier has little red stretch marks on his sides, deeper in some places than others, and he flinches as Geralt touches them. His skin is sensitive there. Sometimes Jaskier makes little grunts or burps if Geralt pushes down in the right places. He apologizes at first, but Geralt shushes him and slowly begins to pull down Jaskier's trousers.

He gives one more glance to the bard, as if asking if this is alright, and when Jaskier nods Geralt moves his hand further down, massaging the bottom of Jaskier's globe of a stomach. 

"So gorgeous," Geralt mutters, and he can feel himself getting hard at the sight. Even better, Jaskier is getting hard too. As much as he wants to tend to his own needs, he feels that Jaskier might deserve his attentions more.

Jaskier gasps as he feels Geralt's mouth around his cock. He's fully hard almost instantly, and he struggles to look down over the dome of his stomach to see Geralt. 

The witcher is deliberate with the way he moves his tongue. One large hand is on Jaskier's side, still rubbing him gently, while the other touches Jaskier's balls, palming them as Geralt moves his mouth up and down.

Jaskier has dreamed of something like this for so long that it pulls him from his stupor. He reaches for Geralt's hair, pulling it, hoping he isn't going too far. When Geralt doesn't protest he pulls harder, pushing Geralt's face up and down until the witcher gets the rhythem that Jaskier prefers.

It's over far too quickly. Jaskier can't help it. He's wanted this forever. He shudders as he comes, as Geralt sucks all of his seed down his throat, then sighs as the witcher lays next to him, a hand once again on his stomach. 

Jaskier can feel that Geralt is still hard. His erection presses into Jaskier's thigh. He reaches for it, but Geralt moves out of his way.

"I'll take care of myself. I'm just enjoying this for now. Seeing you, like this." 

His finger tips ghost across Jaskier's stomach, then up his chest, which Geralt notices is softer now too. 

"So beautiful," Geralt whispers, before kissing Jaskier's sternum. He makes his way up, gently pressing kisses to Jaskier's neck, ears and lips. 

As much as he doesn't want the night to end, Jaskier feels the fatigue returning. Geralt tells him not to fight it, and he closes his eyes.

00

In the half year that has passed since that night, they've had to make some changes in how they do things.

Geralt reckons that Jaskier has put on at least forty or fifty pounds since this all began. As much as Geralt loves worshipping every inch of him, Jaskier is starting to have problems trekking long distances. He pants when going up hill for too long and lags behind when he gets tired. 

Geralt never once asks him to lose weight or change anything. Rather, he takes on extra jobs - not just monster killing contracts, but littler things in between- and purchases Jaskier a horse. The extra money helps finance new clothes for the bard along with extra food. 

They stop more often, as stop overs are now not just for rest but for time spent together too, and Geralt cannot think of a time in his life when he was ever happier.


End file.
